A Grave Conversation
by dennisud
Summary: A man visits his father on Father's day. A short oneshot. Slight ATP.


**A Grave Conversation**

**By **

**dennisud**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from star Trek other then this idea.

This is set one year after the Events of "These Are the Voyages..."

The scene opens on a warm June day, with the heat of the Summer sun muted by an unusually cool breeze. a lone figure makes his way through what is clearly a cemetery. He is wearing a uniform of sorts and is taking his time as he travels through the headstones and mortuaries.

He finally stops and kneels down in front of a larger than average headstone.

Two names are inscribed, both ending in 'Archer'. he bows his head as if in prayer.

Then Jonathan Archer speaks. " Hey Dad, an Mom. I know its been a while but a lot has happened." He pauses as he collects his thoughts. "Well, they finally decommissioned Enterprise and she's now moored at Starfleet Headquarters. It's the number one place people visit there, and I'm proud to say you have a prominent display there."

Jonathan then paused again, he looked at his fathers name on the headstone and continued. "It's been a year since Trip's death, and I'm still trying to sort out how, and why he died. Don't get me wrong I know the facts surrounding his death, and how he tried to protect me, but... why couldn't he think with of another way to stop the aliens. Why did he have to die dad!"

A sigh would be heard from the man, Commodore Jonathan Archer at his father's grave marker. The Starfleet officer, and Reluctant hero was visiting the man that so influenced his life. We see about 8 feet away another figure who is quietly waiting for him. Keeping a calm and collected eye on him, not used to the cooler weather.

"Well Dad ... sorry for saying that about Trip but I had to get some of that out. I knew you'd understand." As a leaf floated down between him and his father's grave, Jonathan Archer smiled and cleared away some of the dried lives that from the trees above his father's grave.

"But I hope that what I have to tell you will cheer you up. It did me!"

Jon smiled and continued. Guess what Dad, I've been assigned as the Ambassador-at-large for the Federation. So it means I have a lot of traveling to do representing the Federation within and without for the next few years."

A cross between a laugh and a gaff-au was heard by his silent companion standing behind the former Captain of the Enterprise. "I know its not the same as those ten years on the Enterprise, but I'll still be able to travel and help the Federation. It's just that I won't command the ship that I'll be on." He said nothing for close to a minute until he continued. "But I can live with that."

"And you won't believe who my deputy Ambassador is!" The wind blew a few more leave around the grave almost like asking 'what'."

After a few moments he answered the silent grave. "A Vulcan, specifically my former First officer T'Pol." He slowly stood up from his crouched position as he continued. A growing smile as he talked.

"From what I learned afterwards, it was Soval who had recommended her to be my deputy and the reason was and I quote, "Our ambassador has to have a logical point of view as he is accomplishing federation business."

Jon shook his head with a rye smile on his face. "Actually Dad I think he sensed that I do rely on her even since the Expanse and I've not regretted it since."

"Course he'll never admit to 'feeling' anything. All he'll say is that it was 'logical'. " Then he felt it, the coming fall winds started to pick up a little and sending a chill down his back.

He knew his Shadow would feel it more then him. So he knew she would say something soon. "Jonathan... its time." he turned, smiled, and nodded. He knew the time, and the weather was telling to finish.

"Well dad I hope you know I miss you, and Mom of course. But know that I'll be back for your birthday and Father's Day... if the federation allows me!" He knelt and put a shiny object on his father's grave. "Dad I will be back!" he whispered softly as if he thought that would permeate the hidden veil of death.

As he stood T'Pol walked up to him and looked at the grave of Henry Archer.

"You have a competent and compassionate son." She then looked up at the now older face of her friend and silently took his hand in hers. He smiled letting her lead him back to their shuttle. The Columbia awaited them to transport them to the First Alpha Quadrant Economic Summit, and they could not be late.

As their shuttle lifted Jonathan and T'Pol seated beside each other shared a knowing look and enjoyed the ride.


End file.
